glee_the_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Directions 2.0
The New Directions is the glee club at John Marshall High School in Strasburg, Virginia. The club was created by Will Schuester and was created in New Beginnings. Final Members FrankGloss.png|'Frank Gloss': Joins in New Beginnings, club disbanded in 4x09 WallyDaniels.png|'Wally Daniels': Joins in New Beginnings, moves away in All Alone On Christmas, moves back in The Reaping, club disbanded in 4x09 AbbiedelMonico.jpg|'Abbie del Monico': Joins in The Swingin' Sixties, quits in Battle Of The Duets, rejoins in Runaway, club disbanded in 4x09 RileyWinchester.jpg|'Riley Winchester': Joins in Pass The Popcorn, club disbanded in 4x09 HunterSinead.jpg|'Hunter Sinead': Joins in The Dreamcatchers, quit prior to Clean Slate, rejoins in Runaway, club disbanded in 4x09 ValerieOthello.jpg|'Valerie Othello': Joins in Recruit/Pursuit, club disbanded in 4x09 EmmettYale.jpg|'Emmett Yale': Joins in The One-Hit-Wonder Blues, club disbanded in 4x09 SpencerHarvey.jpg|'Spencer Harvey': Joins in The One-Hit Wonder Blues, club disbanded in 4x09 LindseyThomas.jpg|'Lindsey Thomas': Joins in A Very Glee Thanksgiving, club disbanded in 4x09 ZoeMcKinley.PNG|'Zoë McKinley': Joins in 4x06, club disbanded in 4x09 GregJohnson.png|'Greg Johnson': Joins in 4x07, club disbanded in 4x09 SameyCarraway.jpg|'Samey Carraway': Joins in 4x07, club disbanded in 4x09 Freshmen.jpeg|'"Freshmen"': Joins in 4x07, club disbanded in 4x09 Alumni TsuyoshiWatanabe.png|'Tsuyoshi Watanabe': Joins in New Beginnings, quits in Rebirth, rejoins in Drop The World, graduated in Going, Going, Gone LucyLi.jpg|'Lucy Li': Joins in Strange Fruit, graduated in Going, Going, Gone SethSullivan.jpg|'Seth Sullivan': Joins in Count Your Blessings, graduated in Going, Going, Gone NaomiPettigrew.jpg|'Naomi Pettigrew': Joins in New Beginnings, temporarily suspended in United Directions, graduated in 3x22 BridgetteCarson2.png|'Bridgette Carson': Joins in New Beginnings, quits in Broken Hearts, rejoins in Spring Fling, goes on maternity leave in Dawn Of A New Emu, comes back in Hairball, graduated in 3x22 IrisBaker3.jpg|'Iris Baker': Joins in New Beginnings, quits/rejoins in Vulnerability, quits in Music Video, rejoins in The Dreamcatchers, graduated in 3x22 LukeQueens.png|'Luke Queens': Joins in New Beginnings, quit in Road Trip, rejoins in Bulletproof, graduated in 3x22 KylieElliott.png|'Kylie Elliott': Joins/quits in Mamma Mia, rejoins in Idioteque, quits/rejoins in I Am Because We Are, graduated in 3x22 JohnAnders.jpg|'John Anders': Joins in Diva Off, graduated in 3x22 TalenKepler2.png|'Talen Kepler': Joins in Little Buddy, quits in No Place Like Home, rejoins in The Dreamcatchers, left for medical care in 3x14, returned in 3x17, graduated in 3x22 MoniqueMasterson.jpg|'Monique Masterson': Joins in Hellos and Heartbreaks, graduated in 3x22 CaraBarnes.jpg|'Cara Barnes': Joins in The Dreamcatchers, quit prior to Clean Slate, rejoins in 3x10, graduated in 3x22 JulianNovak.jpg|'Julian Novak': Joins in Ignite, quit prior to Clean Slate, rejoins in 3x10, graduated in 3x22 SalemKnights.jpg|'Salem Knights': Joins in Ignite, graduated in 3x22 PalmerDellcourte.jpg|'Palmer Dellcourte': Joins in 3x04, graduated in 3x22 Former Members MiaS1.jpg|'Mia Campion': Joined/quit in Drop The World FernandoHerrera.png|'Fernando Herrera': Joins in Mamma Mia, moved away in Bulletproof MeredithS1.jpg|'Meredith Hart': Joins in America, quits/rejoins in I Am Because We Are, banned in Birds/Bees CleoMixon.jpg|'Cleo Mixon': Joins/quits in Mamma Mia, rejoins in Idioteque, quits/rejoins in I Am Because We Are, moves away in Clean Slate PaigeLayton.png|'Paige Layton': Joins in The Dreamcatchers, quit prior to Clean Slate, rejoins in 3x10, quits again in The Reaping KrisTremaine.jpg|'Kris Tremaine': Joins in Runaway, quits in The Reaping